


Parabatai lost

by Dillk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec sad, First time writing, Hurt, Just something based on promos, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillk/pseuds/Dillk
Summary: Alec's reaction when he finds out about jace being the new head.





	Parabatai lost

Alec POV  
We all were waiting for Clary to come back, the whole institute was quiet and there was an incredible tense atmosphere. Clary left with izzy few minutes ago after we received a call from Luke saying he found two dead shadows hunters near the police station, every one was thinking the same who were they? What happened? Who did it?

I felt the presence of someone behind me, as I turned I saw it was a young shadow hunters holding some documents, I cannot remember his name, all I knew he just transferred here from idris.  
"Sorry to disturb sir, is this a bad moment?" He asked, looking quite scared.  
"Not at all, what happened?" I answered, still looking at the computer screen trying to locate a rough demon.  
" Sir I have these report for the clave that need the signature of the head of the institute, can you sign them" he asked, putting in front of me some documents.  
I froze the moment that sentence registered in my mind. After trying to regain my composer and not trying to let the anger, hurt embarrassment show on my face.

"I can't do that"I chocked out.

"Why Sir?" I looked at him." I'm sorry sir I'm no position to ask, sorry!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw that I was glaring at him.

Taking pity on him I said " now that's alright, I'm not the head anymore, actually I was never. I was only the acting head. Jace Herondale is the new, official Head of the institute." I recognised a bitterness in my voice, I know jace is my brother, my parabatai, but I cannot stop the feeling of betrayal and hurt I felt. I worked all my life, sacrifice my whole childhood to be the head of this institute, my home. I remember my own mother saying that o was born to become the head of the institute, without it I feel like I lost my life goal.  
" Oh I'm sorry sir I asked Raj and he said you where the head, I'm terribly sorry." He said interrupting my train of thoughts, shock was evident in his voice with nervousness as he ran away.  
But I was not listening, too lost in my own toughs. Why is it so bad to love another man or downworlders? Why who you love defies your persona? Why is it so hard to for the clave to accept us?  
Anger flooded at the thought of the clave, who brought nothing but hurt to me and all the people I love. First izzy, Magnus, Max, Me and the list goes on.  
"Alec, did you hear anything from clary?" Jace said as he stood next to me arms folded.  
"Ah no I didn't." I answered."congratulations " I said as I started moving towards the table.  
"Should've been you, I told her that." He answered as he followed me.  
"The clave never gonna hand it to me. I'm dating a guy who's a downworlder"  
I responded.  
"Alec I didn't want this I swear." He retorted.  
" You are a Herondale, get used to the perks"as I finished alarms went on. Fearing the worst I turned towards the entrance and saying I was shocked was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Review are very much appreciated, so please do.


End file.
